Loving Life
by user Tqcincinnatus "You love life, we love death." So were the words of an Arabic-speaking voice on a videotape in Spain, found after the terrible Madrid train bombings last year. And so is exemplified the fundamental difference between our civilisation, and the dystopic society envisioned by the Islamofascist fanatics. "We love life", this has been the creed and motto of Western civilisation since the Renaissance and the Enlightenment. The aim of our science has largely been to better understand the physical world around us with the view of harnessing it to improve our material comfort and well-being. The strength and beauty of our arts were always in the joy, the sense of satisfaction which they brought to the hearer or viewer. Even the very religious system upon which the Western expansion was built, despite the many misuses and perversions of its name, is founded upon the Rock of Jesus Christ, whose Gospel and whose Words bring life, and that more abundantly, to the ones who receive them. Our American way of life was built upon these pillars, as a haven for religious freedom, for liberty of conscience, for the pursuit of life, liberty, and happiness. But this cannot be said for the civilisation inspired by the conservative, fundamental view of Islam, founded upon the Qur'an and based upon shari'a law. And the hardest core of the hard core, the fanatics willing to murder in the name of their moon god, can truly and honestly be said to "love death". Whether it's murdering the infidels or dying while trying, death is something that these zealots not only enjoy, but something that they long for, something that brings a fulfillment, in some sick way, that your average Westerner cannot hope to understand. One thing that needs to be understood is just how selfish Islamofascism really is. When you strip away all the political rhetoric and self-righteousness, what Islamism really amounts to is having your religion write you a blank check to do whatever you want, to whomever you want to do it to. Want something an "infidel" has? Kill him and take it. And if they can't wait for eternity, there's always the "martyrdom" route, along with its guaranteed 72 dark-eyed houris, just waiting to fulfill your every desire. Thus, Islamofascism is really just a means by which selfish individuals seek to maximise their own pleasure and power while minimising their personal responsibility for what they do. You can't question me, Allah says I can. Further galling is that the Islamofascists seek to subvert and overturn lawful government, and replace it with their particular and narrow version of truth. These fanatics take it upon themselves to dispense with the laws of nations which disagree with the shari'a they want to impose on them. And when the fanatics are opposed, the odium of culpability always ends up somehow being borne by those opposed to the imposition of an alien doctrine. Islamofascism rests on the authority of a book, manifestly manmade, which gives them perceived legitimacy to conduct themselves as they see fit. Though other, less violent, portions of this book are touted by less violent Muslims, the fact remains that the Qur'an provides ample justification to those who believe in it the most, and who take it the most literally. And so you see, this culture of death is so alien to our American way of life, is it not? Surely, we could never have elements in our society which resemble such an execrable outlook on life and death, could we? Well, we certainly could. One is shocked by the rabidity which some in the radical pro-abortion movement seem to view abortion not just as a "right", but as a necessity. The destruction of unborn children is a cause for celebration, something to be applauded. To be applauded! Now, I want to be explicitly clear here - I am NOT talking about the majority of the people who would label themselves "pro-choice", who perhaps support a theoretical right to abortion, but are not fanatical in any desire to impose, celebrate, encourage, applaud, or require abortion, as many abortion zealots in NARAL, NOW, Planned Parenthood, and Emily's List are. While I may view your average pro-choicer as being wrongheaded, confused, mislead, and definitely on the wrong side of the issue, I will not attribute to them that Islamofascist-like drive for death. No, I am talking instead about the fire-eaters, the pro-abortionists who applaud on-screen abortions, who smugly discuss strategies for extending abortions in quantity and "quality", who hold abortion to be some sort sacrosanct "right" that cannot be touched by the filthy hands of the hoi pouloi. And the parallels, as uncomfortable as they may be to think about, are striking. The vast, vast majority of abortions are nothing but selfish acts. A woman got pregnant with a baby she didn't intend, and wants out of the deal so she can continue to do things HER way. A man misuses his girlfriend, and instead of doing the right thing, he coerces her into an abortion so he doesn't have to shoulder the responsibilities of either fatherhood or child support. Despite the fixation with the so-called "hard cases", abortion is pretty much always the result of somebody wanting to dodge responsibility for their actions. Support for abortion, in many if not most cases, is based upon the vague (or not so vague) notion of writing oneself a blank check to behave as one wants, without having to shoulder responsibility. It's provision for perpetual self-gratification without the attendant difficulties, just like the perpetually regenerating virgins of paradise. You can't question me, Roe v. Wade says I can. Further, the whole means by which the abortion regimen was pushed off onto the American people smacks of imposition. In 1973, seven judges discovered a heretofore unknown "right" that catapulted abortion into the ranks of protected liberties. This was done by ignoring and refusing basic provisions of our Constitution, the ostensible law of our land. The magically appearing "right" to privacy suddenly outweighed the always there 10th amendment. Like shari'a would do, Roe v. Wade threw out one of the most important elements of American constitutional federalism and replaced it with an alien creed, one which would have been repugnant to each and every one of our Founding Fathers. Our highest law was subverted by that ruling. And of course, any who question Roe v. Wade's law from on high is culpable, guilty of wanting women to die by the thousands in back alleys, or other such dire and hyperbolic warnings. Any who oppose Roe v. Wade are to be demonised, driven from the public square where they cannot taint the body politic. Abortion is to be the litmus test which judges are to be reckoned by - fail to support the abortion- shari'a, and you have no place on any bench. From this crowd, any opposition to abortion is met with such a campaign of ferocity and charactre assassination as would make Sigismundo Malatesta swell with pride. And the abortion fanatics rest upon the document of Roe v. Wade, a ruling which was itself a breach of constitutionality. But, Roe v. Wade has become so sacrosanct in the eyes of many that it is viewed as guaranteeing an absolute right to abortion, any time, any where. Liberal judges will routinely throw out even the most basic and conventional of restrictions on abortion such as parental notification laws or age restrictions, put in place by the people or the duly-elected legislatures of the various states, on the basis that they put an "undue burden" on a woman's "right to abortion". Yet, the ruling itself only allowed unrestricted access to abortions in the first trimester. Though many point this out, the abortion fanatics, those who believe in abortion the most and who take Roe v. Wade as their sacred justification, continue to use the ruling to subvert the will of the people and destroy the basic principles of the separation of powers upon which the constitutional government of this Republic were built. Though many could, and do, argue that the zealots are taking the Roe ruling much too far, the ruling is used as a blanket justification by the fanatics. Can we as a society really say that we love life, when we tolerate such hardened lovers of death among us? We could readily recognise that the presence of hardened Islamofascists among us, whose culture of death we would find repugnant and dangerous. Can we not recognise the hyper-fanatical abortion-lovers among us, who go so far as to make abortion the end all and be all of their political and social existence? We must, as a culture, affirm our love of life, and our abhorrance of death. To not do so is hypocritical, and untrue to the modern foundations of our civilisation. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Tqcincinnatus Category: February 14, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.